Close my Eyes
by harleyquinz27
Summary: A lot is going on in the Uchiha clan: Itachi is coming out, Mama Uchiha is suspicious, Father Uchiha is ashamed and Sasuke is in love. Yaoi,lemon,incest and too many pairings all involving love and how sacred it can be.
1. It Starts

A/N: Mmkay so this has Lemon, Slash, Yaoi and Incest you know the good old stuff. Um...the pairings is obviously SasukexItachi also there's some minor lovey dovey stuff between DeidaraxItachi, SasorixDeidara, and KakashixIruka. The list of characters are all of the above and Mommy and Daddy Uchiha(I don't know there names so I just called them that if they do have names just tell mkay) oh and Naruto is just mentioned.

Some trivia: This is a parody of three different movies: "Close My Eyes" a movie about incest and also where the title came from, "The Crying Game" mostly the ending and "The Hamiltons" just one scene.

Also Sasuke is 15 and Itachi is 17 and the others are between 18-20 mkay.

So here goes my first Naruto Fan Fic. Enjoy!!

-x-

May 18th is a very important date for Itachi no it's not his birthday that's three days from now but it's the day he wanted to "come out" to his parents. He would've hoped his parents could tell by how feminine he acted and how well he took care of himself but unfortunately they took it as a faze. Sasuke was the only one that realized how beautiful his older brother was and that was when it started.

Sasuke first found out his brother's beauty when he caught a peep at him getting undressed to take a shower. His eyes never knew that a person could be so beautiful. Sasuke rushed to his room and never kept the image of his brother out of his mind. Sasuke was a thirteen-year-old boy with a crush on his older brother. Two years later he still has the same feelings for Itachi.

It was five o'clock and the smell of steamed rice and fish filled the room. Itachi was in his room laying on his bed making up different sentences and explanations he could give his parents even though he's been making them for five years now.

Five years ago Itachi had a crush on one of his friends Deidara. Deidara was a very pretty boy and Itachi has never been attracted to anyone before except for Deidara and now that's who he's currently dating four two years now. Deidara has always been gay but Itachi never knew and Itachi never had the guts to tell Deidara his feelings and when they did they both had a victory snuggle in the bed.

Itachi smirked at the past event and looked in his drawer to find a picture of Itachi kissing Deidara on the cheek at his friend Sasori's house who is also gay. Itachi never felt happier meeting Deidara because Deidara's been around and knows a lot of homosexuals and all of them Itachi met at that party.

Itachi got up from his bed and began pacing feeling rather nervous. He walked around staring from the ground to the ceiling when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Itachi said in a nervous tone but the feeling quickly left him when Sasuke came in.

"Oh thank god." Itachi sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked looking at the nervous breakdown in front of him.

"Well, I'm going to make an announcement over dinner and I'm just very..."

"Nervous?" Sasuke finished.

"Yeah."

"Well what kind of announcement?"

"You're just gonna have to wait."

"Okay." Sasuke turned and headed to the door when he heard a sniffle. Sasuke turned around and saw Itachi crying.

"Itachi what's the matter?"

"Nothing I'm f-fine." Itachi said holding back tears. Sasuke couldn't bear to see his brother/crush like this and he quickly comforted him by wrapping them in a hug. Sasuke ran his hands up and down Itachi's back.

"It's gonna be okay." Sasuke said whispering in Itachi's ear. Itachi loved this moment of sibling love and let his tears escape from his deep eyes.

"T-thank you." Itachi said and hugged his brother back. Sasuke inhaled Itachi's sweet blossom scent and let it go savoring it admiring the moment.

"Knock, Knock" The two brothers jumped at the sudden noise on the door.

"Itachi where's your brother?" yelled mama Uchiha

"He's in here." Itachi choked.

"Good. Time for dinner." She said and went back downstairs.

Sasuke looked at his broken down brother with caring eyes and Itachi looked backed at him with eyes filled with sorrow. He knew that his plan won't work out he just had to hope for the best.

"Come On." Sasuke said putting his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Let's go. Sasuke and Itachi went down the stairs into the dining room where their meals were set on the table. Mama and Father Uchiha were at one side and Itachi and Sasuke were at the other. Mama, Father and Sasuke started eating but Itachi was holding back. He didn't have the stomach to eat he was too full of anticipation and excitement. Sasuke was nibbling on some beef when he looked at Itachi through the corner of his eye. 'I wonder what he's gonna tell us' Sasuke thought. Itachi's was staring down at his plate paler than usual with his hands crossed on his lap. Sasuke had sympathy for his brother and that is his reasoning for putting his hand over Itachi's. Itachi looked at his younger brother with that pitiful look still on his face. Sasuke would do anything to make his older brother feel better but now was not the time for what he _wanted_ to do to him but instead he gave a confident smile. Itachi felt a little bit better with Sasuke's expression but he was still a nervous wreck. Mama and Father Uchiha were talking about their days at work and that gave Sasuke the chance to whisper "Go on Itachi, everything's gonna work out you'll see." In his ear. Itachi replied back saying "Thanks." And gave him a smile. An awkward silence fell over the table and Sasuke nudged Itachi as if saying 'now's your chance' Itachi knew that too but still he felt like slime. His heart started beating and his palms were sweating.

"Mom, Dad." Itachi said choked once again.

"Yes Itachi?" Father Uchiha said looking deep into his elder son's eyes. Mama Uchiha was doing the same as well as Sasuke

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Mom, Dad..." Itachi faced Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Itachi's stomach was up to his throat his palms were sweating even harder. 'This is it' he thought. Finally two words escaped.

"I'm gay."


	2. ashamed

A/N: ain't I a stinker leaving few in suspense? Well no fears here's chapter 2

Everyone at the table was speechless. Sasuke stared from Itachi back to the glowering eyes of their parents. Father Uchiha looked down and Mama Uchiha still had her gaze on her elder son.

"Well..." Father Uchiha said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Itachi are you sure you want to accept this...this phase of yours-"

"It's not a phase." Itachi said interrupting him and Mama Uchiha gave him a 'how dare you' look.

"I know for sure that I'm...gay." Itachi was getting a little frustrated.

"I'm not confused, I'm not going through a phase and I'm not curious I'm gay gay gay gay!"

"Let me talk to you." Father Uchiha said.

"In the other room."

"Fine." Itachi got up and Sasuke looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Sasuke finish up." Mama Uchiha said in a tone. Sasuke immediately obeyed and started to eat again.

Father Uchiha grabbed Itachi by his shoulder hard and slammed him against the living room wall.

"Now you listen here Itachi this choice of yours doesn't only affect you it affects all of us!"

"How does it affect 'all of us'?"

"What?"

"Yeah like how do all of you suffer from my sexuality huh."

"Think about it our elder son, the strongest warrior in the our village is a homosexual. Think about what people will say to us."

"You? This is my choice and this is my lifestyle and it shouldn't reflect upon you or mom."

"But what about Sasuke?"

"What _about_ Sasuke?"

"What will happen when you start bringing your 'boyfriends' to our house think about what affect that will have on him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well since you're gay I'll be damned if Sasuke becomes gay too. I will only accept the fact that you're gay but please not my other boy. You understand?"

"Yes." Itachi whispered.

"Good now go finish up eating."

Sasuke was finished with his dinner before Itachi came back. He was up in his room thinking about what Itachi. _Itachi really is gay _ Sasuke thought. He turned over on his bed and gave a faint smile. Deep in his thoughts he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke moaned thinking it was Mama Uchiha.

"Sasuke it's me." Itachi whined. Sasuke shot up from his bed and quickly let his brother in.

Itachi was in the same mood as he was this afternoon.

"What did father tell you?" Sasuke asked while Itachi sat on Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke, do you accept the fact that I'm gay."

"Of course I do you're my brother." Itachi looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"Thanks." Itachi said but still upset.

"So what did he say?"

"Basically, he's ashamed of me and he believes that the whole family is."

"Itachi, I would never be ashamed of you I got to admit it took me by surprise but you are unpredictable." Itachi chuckled but came back to that same look again.

"Sasuke, can you promise me something?"

"Sure anything." Itachi looked at Sasuke again but deep into those dark eyes of his that were similar.

"Please find a girlfriend."

"What?"

"Father doesn't want you to become gay." Sasuke had a blank expression on his face but in the inside he was so pissed.

"Why not?"

"Why? Are you?"

"Well...um not really." Sasuke blushed.

"Why what is it?"

"Well I guess I'm not."

"Good then keep it that way please."

"Sure Itachi."

"Good. I'm gonna call Deidara." Itachi got up from the bed and walked out the door.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

"What."

"Is...Is Deidara your boyfriend?"

"As a matter of fact he is."

Sasuke went back inside his room and for the rest of the night he cried into his pillow endless tears.


	3. Love Affair

A/N: Oh god thanks for the reviews I didn't think that would happen so fast. But like I said thanks. I didn't review the last chapter so you're going to have to tell me how I did. Thanks.

Itachi was enjoying his new exposed self. The huge weight on his chest came off and he was feeling better than ever: Having freedom of being with his man Deidara and the joy of doing it in his own home. But unlike Itachi Sasuke was an emotional wreck. Those words Itachi told him echoed through his head 24/7. Every time Itachi came into his presence he would immediately leave leaving Itachi in a questionable state. Even though Sasuke was upset with Itachi he was also glad that Itachi was feeling better and he also admired the passionate love affair of Itachi and Deidara. Sasuke couldn't help but spy on them in Itachi's room watching them snuggle and give off romantic kisses and pretending that he was making Itachi moan and on occasion while mama and Father Uchiha was gone he would sometimes hear things "bump" (bang plus hump get it?) against the wall knowing right away what the two lovers were doing.

One night after Deidara kissed Itachi goodbye, Itachi went up to see his little brother. He felt so bad showing his love and what he thought was a perversion in front of Sasuke.

"Knock, Knock." Itachi said and entered Sasuke's room finding him sleeping in his bed. Itachi sat next to Sasuke's tired body and began to rub his cheek with his knuckles. This motion reminded Itachi of when he used to do this when Sasuke was little. Itachi admired how innocent Sasuke looked knowing that he hasn't been "touched" yet just like how he was years ago. Itachi sighed at the happy thought and gently placed his lips on Sasuke's forehead slowly and left leaving this beautiful sleeping creature sleep.

Itachi got out of the shower and was letting his hair dry when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Itachi it's Kakashi."

"Hey what's going on?"

"Um can me,Iruka and Sasori come over."

"I don't know why?"

"Cause we haven't seen you in a long time."

"True.'

"Yeah so can we?"

"Sure. As a matter of fact come this weekend because my mom and dad are leaving to go to a conference or something."

"Great we'll see you then."

"Just one question?"

"What?"

"What are we going to do?"

"you'll see."


	4. Spin the Bottle

A/N: oh yeah more reviews thanks a gabillion. Now here's where it gets a little funky. Enjoy. Oh by the way I believe this would be the longest chapter so just hang in there.

It's been three days since Kakashi called and tomorrow was Friday the big day. Itachi couldn't wait to see what the two lovers and Sasori was up to but who knows with them they are too unpredictable. Itachi knew that whatever they were up too he knew that it was going to be very risqué or inappropriate so he didn't want Sasuke to come and he forgot to tell him.

"Hey Sasuke?" Itachi yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" Sasuke yelled from the other room.

"Do you think you can go to Narrator's house and stay the night there?"

"Why?"

"Because some people are coming over tomorrow night and I don't think you should be here."

"Why not?"

"Because god knows what they want to do."

"Who's they?"

"Some minor people."

"Okay."

"Well anyway can you?"

"Sorry Itachi but Narrator is going on a date."

"Oh shit." Itachi muttered.

"So I guess I'm going to have to stay here."

"Uh no you're not you have to stay somewhere else for the weekend."

"Um excuse me Itachi but you're not my daddy and he and mama are gone..."

"And that means I'm the boss of you."

"Okay fine if something goes wrong you can't blame it on me."

_He's right._ Itachi thought

"So what's it gonna be?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Fine you can stay but please don't interfere alright cause I have no idea what they're going to do."

"Who's they?" Sasuke repeated.

"Kakashi, Iruka, Sasori and Deidara."

"Oh god that is a party." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Okay so just when the come go to your room okay?"

"Why?"

"Please Sasuke please." Itachi pouted. Sasuke couldn't help but think how sexy his brother looked right now begging at his feet.

"Okay okay I'll go."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." Itachi swooshed up and hugged his brother tight but Sasuke wasn't complaining.

The next day Itachi spent the whole afternoon setting things up and buy groceries. Deidara was the first to arrive and was looking gayer than ever with his tight outfit but Itachi and Sasuke wasn't complaining. After a swift kiss on the lips Deidara helped Itachi get the party set up.

Two hours later the trio sat on the couch and watched TV when they heard shouts coming from outside. It was no doubt Kakashi,Iruka and Sasori. Itachi got up and opened the door letting the loud crowd come in.

"Hey sexy." Kakashi said to Itachi.

"Hello Kakashi."

"Hello beautiful." Sasori said to Deidara who was hanging on to Itachi as if telling Sasori that he missed his chance and now he was Itachi's but smiled anyway not to seem too bitchy.

The five made it back to the living room where Sasuke was waiting for Itachi to kick him out.

"Hey Sasuke I didn't know you would be here." Iruka said.

"Yeah but I can't stay for your little 'party'."

"Why not?'

"Because I don't want him to." Itachi said like a stuck up mother.

"Why not Sasuke's just two years younger than you."

"And that is why I need to protect him."

"Oh yeah right Itachi Sasuke I think you should stay." Kakashi said butting into the argument.

"Besides it would be more fun with another Uchiha." Kakashi smirked at the comment.

"Okay fine Sasuke whatever you witness must not leave this household understand?"

"Yes." Sasuke said with excitement. Sasuke loves Itachi's friends.

Hours passed and Sasuke was having the time of his life. Mostly the group was just cracking jokes while Itachi and Deidara were kinda zoned out and being far from the action and into their own by snagging quick kisses and cuddling in such a suggestive way.

"I'll be right back." Kakashi said with an ear-to-ear grin. He was defiantly up to something but god knows what. Meanwhile Iruka and Sasuke got into a little conversation while Sasori was sneaking glances at Deidara without him noticing until while him and Itachi locked lips Deidara stared at Sasori's direction. Sasori was slightly embarrassed at first until he noticed that Deidara started to full on French(you know like tongue kiss) Itachi furiously while still staring at him(hmm some foreshadowing)

"Okay now who's ready to parrtay!" Kakashi yelled holding up bottles of beer and a box of alcoholic drinks.

"Whoo Hoo!" Iruka screamed immediately getting off the couch to greet his boy toy to french him as if saying thinks.

"Come on you guys not in here." Itachi said

"Itachi you are being such a bitch why not?" Kakashi said.

"Because it's my house."

"Oh please Itachi?" Deidara whispered into Itachi's neck. "For me?" Deidara began to kiss Itachi's neck and without a second thought Itachi yelled.

"Bring it on." And Kakashi handed him a bottle. Kakashi grabbed two bottles and cracked them both open and handed one to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at it for a while then stared at Itachi who was chugging his while Deidara kissed his cheek.

"Take it. I won't tell if you don't." Kakashi whispered and shoved the bottle in his hands.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said and chugged it down.

After awhile Sasuke felt tipsy, Sasori joined Deidara and Itachi on the couch laughing and Iruka and Kakashi started frenching on a chair, Kakashi holding Iruka. Suddenly the act became more sensual and Sasuke watched Kakashi slide his hand down Iruka's pants moving it around Iruka's arousal. Sasuke immediately turned away even though he admits that it was very sexy so he went to the bathroom for a while.

When Sasuke returned he noticed that everybody was in a circle.

(A/N: okay so here's the circle pattern from left to right: Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara and Itachi who is directly opposite of Sasuke hint hint)

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"You and the rest of us are going to play..." Kakashi held up a bottle.

"Spin the Bottle."

"Really?" Sasuke said with excitement in his voice.

"Oh yeah." Iruka said. "Come on sit down." Iruka patted a spot on the floor for Sasuke in-between him and Sasori.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Sasori said.

"I will." Deidara said and smiled at Itachi. Deidara spun the beer bottle and it landed on

(Drum roll)

Sasori.

Deidara leaned in and kissed Sasori. It looked innocent but secretly he slipped Sasori the tongue and of course by this action Itachi got jealous.

"Here Sasori." Deidara handed him the bottle. Sasori spun it and it landed on...

Iruka.

Sasori leaned in as well as Iruka and kissed him. Sasuke leaning back a little.

"Alright Iruka." Iruka spun and hit...

Kakashi. Unlike the other two kisses Iruka and Kakashi's kiss was more sensual.

"Here lover boy." Kakashi spun and it landed on...

Deidara.

Kakashi leaned upwards and kissed Deidara softly.

"Itachi." Itachi grabbed the bottle. He spun it hard making it spin for a while until it landed on...

Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed when the bottle pointed to him. Everyone then exchanged glances thinking "Are they really gonna do it?"

Itachi blushed to. This was the moment he was waiting for. Itachi would've kissed his younger brother earlier but now he had an excuse just in case Sasuke and the others got weirded out.

Itachi leaned in as well as Sasuke. Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek rubbing his lip with his thumb for a quick second before Itachi placed his lips on Sasuke. Sasuke was in utter bliss. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Itachi opened his mouth to breathe thinking he was finished when Sasuke placed his tongue in Itachi's wet cavern tasting his sweet saliva and the hint of beer slightly grabbing Itachi's hair. Itachi welcomed the muscle and began to play with it with his own. Sasuke then began to suck on Itachi's upper lip while his tongue was still in Sasuke's mouth so the others could see it. The Others. Kakashi, Iruka, Sasori and Deidara were in shock. How could Itachi do something this sensual and passionate to his younger brother? It was quite a sight for them. Itachi and Sasuke were about to release Itachi's tongue flicked under Sasuke's upper lip and it was over until they returned for a quick kiss. The two released slowly their eyes still closed from the passionate act and gazed into each other's eyes. Sasuke and Itachi went back to their place in the circle awaiting the next person to go. They thought nothing of their passionate act as if it was normal.

"Okay then," Kakashi whispered.

"Hey Kakashi I think we should go." Iruka said. "Coming Sasori?"

"Um..." Sasori said looking at Deidara.

"I'll take him home. He lives just a mile away." Deidara said feeling slightly flushed from anger and the event that could happen later tonight.

"Okay we'll see you later Itachi."

"Yeah bye." Itachi said.

The four of them left leaving the two brothers alone which was probably the best idea. Sasuke was feeling very tired and laid his head on the arm of the couch and drifted off. Itachi was not sleepy but happy. He finally did it. He kissed the one he wanted most. Itachi stared at the sleeping boy and kissed his cheek.

"Love you Sasuke." Itachi whispered and headed toward his room.

A/N: sorry it took forever I just made it up as I went along but I like the original idea that they played spin the bottle.


	5. Caught and Released

A/N: Totally sorry that it took so long to make this next chapter because I got writer's block like no other. Sorry. But now I got an idea.

Sasuke woke up early the next morning to see his beloved brother and hoping that he felt the same way he did when they kissed. Tiptoeing up the stairs and across the hall, Sasuke opened Itachi's bedroom.

"Itachi," he whispered into the crack of the door.

No answer.

"Itachi," Sasuke repeated but this time he came all the way in the room finding something rather shocking. His room was empty.

"Where the hell is he?" Sasuke muttered under his breath. Sasuke left the room and headed downstairs.

"Itachi?" Sasuke shouted. Nothing. Sasuke was getting worried.

"Itachi?" Sasuke repeated once more. Sasuke opened the door to the outside and noticed that his car was gone.

A/N: Early that morning like around 4am

Itachi laid down in his bed thinking about what happened a few hours ago. This kiss between Sasori and Deidara was rather suspicious and the kiss with Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Itachi whispered. Itachi pictured Sasuke in his head even though it hurt with the pre-hangover he was feeling. Sasuke was just so beautiful to Itachi that it was ridiculous. His perfect toned skin, his electric black hair that people would kill for, the rounded curves of his body, and the dark seductive eyes that made Itachi want him even more. Itachi rolled over on his side.

"_I can't do this. This is wrong. It's disgusting, It. It feels so right. But I can't, I can' love my brother in such a strong way. What would he think? What would other people think? What would father think?" _ Itachi got a bad feeling in his stomach at the thought. He needed to do something and fast.

Itachi got up and got dressed grabbed his keys and walked down the stairs quietly and was about to leave when he noticed the sleeping body on the couch.

"Sasuke." Itachi muttered. Itachi walked up to the couch careful not to wake his little brother. The dim light from the kitchen shined on Sasuke's facial features. He was so beautiful just laying there in peace. Itachi bent down and kissed Sasuke's lips ever so gently trying to wake him then left with a tear coming down from his eye.

Itachi didn't know where to go all he knew was that he wanted to go away. Far away. Itachi drove in the dawn watching cars passing by some of the people that were about ready to go to work. Telling by the change in color of the clouds it was about five o'clock in the morning. Itachi glared at the glove compartment and saw the picture of him and Deidara. Deidara looked so gorgeous in that pose while Itachi was kissing him on the cheek. Itachi focused back on the road and quickly did a U-turn heading toward Deidara's apartment.

Itachi parked and got out of his car, headed up the stairs and into the apartment complex hallway. Up another set of stairs he heard the faint sound of moaning. Itachi laughed at the moment never thinking that someone would be "going at it" this time. But as he got closer he realized that the sound was very close to Deidara's apartment.

"Maybe it's the neighbor's." Itachi thought but as he opened the apartment door and then Deidara's bedroom. He was mistaken.

Deidara was naked on the bed making love sounds while Sasori was thrusting into him from behind hard enough to slam the headboard slammed into the wall.

Itachi was in complete utter awe. None of the two noticed Itachi until Sasori cocked his head from his release that he saw the paling Uchiha. Sasori immediately released form Deidara's tight entrance. Deidara wondering why he did that rolled over and opened his half-lidded eyes to see his lover.

"Oh my god! Itachi!" Deidara gasped. Sasori quickly grabbed his clothes and headed out the door in a sprint leaving Itachi and the man-whore together.

Itachi covered his mouth and tears came pouring down his eyes stepping back away from the tainted bed.

"Itachi wait." Deidara whispered. But it was too late. Itachi ran from the room and back into his car heartbroken and confused. It was not a good feeling it was almost sickening.

(A/N: God knows I love Sasori and Deidara and I hate myself for making them the "slutty" characters if you will but I didn't how else to do it. Thanks. Now back to the story)

Itachi was deep in hatred thought. He didn't know what to do know. He felt like Kakashi being lost on the path of life all the time but this time he felt that times ten.

"_How could he?" _ Itachi repeated throughout his whole car drive.

"_I loved him and he just cheats on me? I thought he loved me as well. But now I guess I know different. This is insane, ridiculous. It's not fair."_

More tears started to spill from his eyes.

A/N: Three hours later.

Sasuke was getting rather troubled at the thought of where Itachi might be. He tried to seem occupied cleaning things up from the party and showering but none of the above was working out. Sasuke sat on the couch deep in his thoughts when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked in such a Shikamaru way.

"Sasuke guess what?" who else could it be but his buddy Naruto.

"What?"

"Can you come over?"

"I don't know."

"Come on please?"

"Well my parents are gone and Itachi's supposed to watch me but he left."

"All the more reason to come over so come on."

"Fine I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Sasuke got up and dressed. At least at Naruto's he can let his mind be cleared of Itachi.

Right when Sasuke arrived, Naruto shoved him in his house and started to blab at how far he got with Hinata.

"Yeah and I got to touch her..."

"Naruto?"

"What?"

"Please?"

"Please What?"

"Shut Up!"

"Gee what's your problem?"

"Nothing...Never mind."

"Okay then well anyway...It felt really squishy and soft I wanted to grab her other one..."

Naruto kept on going with his luckiness while Sasuke just zoned out. He was still worried. He was so worried that he was feeling rather dizzy all of a sudden.

"Hey Naruto I'm gonna leave."

"But you just got here."

"I know but my brother might be home now."

"Fine. I'll just call you later."

"Okay." Sasuke went out the door and Naruto immediately picked up the phone and called Shikamaru.

"Hey guess what you'll never guess what happened with me and Hinata."

Sasuke walked down the familiar path to his home when he heard a car coming up the hill very fast. Sasuke turned around and recognized the car as being Itachi's!

"Itachi, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled waving his arms in the air to get his attention but it didn't work because Itachi kept going at a rapid speed downhill. Sasuke broke into a fast pace toward his home. Toward Itachi.

Sasuke was out of breath and up the porch. As soon as he opened the door he heard Itachi's faint crying coming from upstairs.

"Itachi?" Sasuke yelled as he was walking up the stairs. Sasuke went down the hall to Itachi's room to see the door wide opened to reveal the crying Uchiha. He was such a sorrowful sight to see.

"Itachi what happened?" Sasuke whispered as he sat next to Itachi on his bed. Itachi didn't answer. Sasuke started to rub Itachi's back. Itachi was facing down on the floor, his black hair covering his face and hurtful tears. Sasuke pulled Itachi's hair back behind his ear and leaned in to whisper again.

"Itachi what's wrong?"

"D...D...Deidara." he sniffled.

"What about Deidara?"

"I c...caught him."

"Doing what?"

"Being with another."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. It was a complete outrage to him

"Why would he do that to someone like you?" Sasuke whispered once more. Itachi came up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck crying against his skin. Sasuke felt Itachi shaking and wrapped his arms around tightly around his waist holding him up.

"Shh...Itachi."

The cries kept coming until Itachi lifted his head up to meet directly into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke stared into Itachi and gently placed his lips on his. Itachi welcomed the kiss and also deepened it by forcing hi tongue inside Sasuke's sweet mouth. Sasuke began to rub up and down Itachi's back while Itachi's hands were placed on Sasuke's cheeks then they worked down Sasuke's shoulders then down to his back where Itachi pulled the two back and leaned on the headboard. Sasuke then began to moan when Itachi started to move his tongue around furiously inside. Sasuke pressed is hands on Itachi's chest now and that pushed Itachi's button to start moaning. Sasuke then moved his hands down lower and Itachi grabbed his hand and placed it exactly on his hardening member and gripped it tightly then released to bring his hand back behind Sasuke's neck. Sasuke started to squeeze and stroke while Itachi came bursting out with groans and yelps. Itachi went on to the next mood of unbuttoning his black pants and pulling them down to his thighs and Sasuke pulled the rest of the fabric down to his ankles until it was all the way off. His boxers followed soon after and Sasuke stared down at Itachi's growing erection then started to pump up and down slowly. Itachi made started the loudest groans yet while Sasuke was at work. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's head to bring them back into a wet kiss and started to snake his hand up Sasuke's shirt and started to push into his flesh and stroke and rub is nipples before actually pulling the shirt up. Sasuke got the hint and raised his arms up so that he could take the black shirt off and met Itachi's lips again. Itachi then had that cut feeling and new he was about to cum but he didn't want to cum that fast he wanted to enjoy what Sasuke was giving him so he stopped him by rolling over so that he was now on top. Sasuke felt Itachi's dripping member on his pants before he felt a breeze and noticed that his shorts were suddenly off. Itachi scooted down and lifted up Sasuke's leg up and over his shoulders and stroked his thighs. Before dipping his head onto Sasuke's groin. Sasuke gasped when he felt the wet heat from Itachi's mouth on his member. Itachi then began to move up and down and started to swirl his tongue around the growing shaft feeling his cum dripping. This was too much for Sasuke's body when he began to buck into Itachi's face trying so hard to control him until he released his seed into Itachi's mouth. Itachi licked up the milky liquid and looked up to find Sasuke exhausted. He came up and started to kiss his bellybutton and up to suck on his nipple and up to his neck then back to the familiar lips. Sasuke realized that Itachi was kissing him once more as he tasted the cum on Itachi's lips before he fell into a deep sleep.

"Thank You Aniki." Itachi panted as he grabbed Sasuke into a loin tight embrace.

Sasuke didn't hear up but accepted the closeness and snuggled into the crook of Itachi's neck where he was lost on Cloud 9.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did but FYI: Cloud 9 is a phrase that means to be in ecstasy or in a type of Euphoria. I love being on Cloud 9.

WARNING: This is not the end...


	6. What Will He Think?

A/N: Oh my god you guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated it's because I got grounded. So Sorry! Anyway I had an idea already so it wasn't writer's block so yeah. Sorry Again

Nowhere was I. Oh yeah,

Sasuke woke the next morning feeling new and fresh. (a/n: like a virgin touched for the very first time. I'm sorry but I had to put that in they're my bad.) He liked this feeling in fact he loved it. Sasuke then yawned and realized where he was. In Itachi's room.

_What happened?_ He thought when he started to remember what happened but nothing came to mind not just yet. He then got up and noticed something else more questionable. Why was he naked? Sasuke immediately put the covers back over himself.

_This is way out weird._

Downstairs, Itachi was on the couch doing nothing except thinking.

_How could I have done this? Why did I do this? That was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. He's my brother and that's disgusting. We are related that is disturbing. He should've never came to me. Oh don't blame him it was all your fault. He lost it to me. Oh no you're wrong he almost lost it. _

So put his head down in his hands. This was really frustrating to him. He had no idea.

_What will Kakashi think? What would Iruka think? What would Deidara say if he found out? Sasuke. What will he think? He would think I'm a disgusting monster to have loved him in such an intimate way._

A tear fell down from Itachi's face. He wrapped his arms around himself and began to let his tears flow.

Sasuke got out of the bed. He looked around and found his clothes. He was in utter shock when the realization came to be.

"No." He whispered. Sasuke fell back on to the bed as he pulled up the shorts he had on before.

_What would Itachi think? What would he say when I see him? _

A/N: Okay so now the writer's block kicks in well I'll just leave it at that. God I feel like such an asshole.


	7. Something Lost

A/N: Okay so came up with an idea again. YAHS!

The two Uchihas were in total shock of what they did to each other. The whole house was filled with irony.

Itachi knew that sooner or later he was going to have to explain to Sasuke happened. Itachi felt that he forced himself upon Sasuke and basically raped him. It was a bad feeling to Itachi to realize that he could've sexually confused Sasuke and scared him for life since he was young.

Sasuke knew that he has to tell Itachi sorry for what he had done. It was his older brother for Christ sakes and that was so disturbing to Sasuke but then again he had no choice. He must tell him as soon as possible.

Itachi still cried in his hands and stopped right away when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Sasuke

Sasuke's heart was beating so fast when he went down the steps to find his brother on the couch probably disgusted and more likely upset.

As soon as Sauske's foot was visible Itachi ran up the stairs and hugged him.

"Sasuke, god I am so...sorry!" Itachi cried into Sasuke's shoulder.

"No Itachi it was my fault." Sasuke pulled him away and started to choke back tears.

"No you see Sasuke you were just trying to comfort me and I forced myself on you."

"Yeah well I wanted it to happen."

Dead Silence

"What?" Itachi asked

Uh Oh.

"You heard me. I love you and not a like a brother Itachi, I love you as a lover as family." Sasuke was still on the verge of tears. Itachi didn't know what to think.

"And I want to be with you, I want to love you like I know you love me."

"What?" Itachi said

"When I'm 'asleep' you come and watch me, you even kiss my forehead even on more than one occasion and I love it when you do that. It shows me that you have different feelings for me as well maybe even as strong or just maybe even stronger."

"And you know what Itachi?"

"What?"

"I love you." Sasuke looked deep into Itachi's dark eyes. Itachi was scared he had no idea that Sasuke loved him and his father's words repeated in his mind: "I'll be damn if Sasuke turns out like you." Itachi didn't give a fuck about what his father said instead he wanted to be with Sasuke even more when he thought about it. How forbidden their love for each other is.

"I love you too Sasuke." Itachi lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke lips. Sasuke made it more passionate when he slipped his tongue into Itachi's mouth when he came for breath. The two brothers kissed for what seemed like an hour. Itachi was almost lost in his thoughts when he just remembered something.

"Mmm...Sauske?" Sasuke released from the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Just one thing I ask of you."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Okay. I promise." Itachi smiled and kissed Sasuke again.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Make love to me."

"sure."

The two went up to Itachi's bedroom. There they started with their first lovemaking.

Itachi pulled off his shirt and Sasuke roamed his hands over Itachi's front while Itachi was busy pulling down Sasuke's shorts. Sasuke started to kiss Itachi's neck in approval. Itachi pushed Sasuke back away and started to dip down his chest and started to kiss and suck making Sasuke fall back on the bed. Itachi rose up and the two started a passionate kiss while hands where moving over their entire bodies. Itachi started to kiss Sasuke's lower regions while Sasuke was busy moaning at the sweet sensations of Itachi's lips on his pale skin. Itachi opened up Sasuke's legs and rubbed his thighs swiftly while kissing his knee and up his thighs. Sasuke was tired of being teased and directed Itachi by grabbing hold of his black hair to his begging length. Itachi complied and started to kiss Sasuke's member hearing Sasuke's sweet love sounds coming from above.

"Itachi..." Sasuke said his name in a grunt feeling of ecstasy pouring through his body. Itachi then stopped the kissing and started sucking and nipping all around Sasuke's member. Sasuke then felt a tight feeling in his abdomen and squinted his eyes tighter than before. Now panting hard, Sasuke raised his hips into Itachi begging for more until he cum. Itachi licked the cum and went up to Sasuke to give his another love kiss. Sasuke tasted himself and savored the salty substance thinking what Itachi's would taste like. Sasuke then started to roll over but when his legs were entwined with Itachi's he bucked them up in a scissor into Itachi making Itachi groan loudly. Itachi climbed over Sasuke's and started to grind his hips against him, kissing some more of Sasuke's flesh. Itachi then kissed down Sasuke's arch and squeezed his thighs while sucking on his right cheek. Itachi then lifted Sasuke's thighs up so that Sasuke was on his knees and inserted his finger inside Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke moaned loudly feeling the new sensation. A second finger was added then another. When all three fingers were inside, Itachi reached his other hand around Sasuke's loin and started to pump up and down hearing Sasuke moan. Once the fingers escaped, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's thighs once more and quickly and painfully inserted his harden member inside the stretched out entrance. Sasuke screamed feeling how large Itachi would feel inside him. Itachi waited for Sasuke's muscles to adjust before moving inward at a slow and steady pace making Sasuke pant just as slow and the faster he went the heavier they became. Sasuke was now vocally expressing himself feeling the older Uchiha slam into his sweet spot for quite some time now.

"Agh...un...un..." Sauske was in pure utter heavenly bliss with his new lover. After a few more pounding thrusts, Sasuke cumed all over Itachi's hand and Itachi soon came afterwards filling Sasuke with his milky hot seed. The two Uchiha rode their orgasms out together with one last quick buck from Itachi until he collapsed in Sasuke's arms.

Itachi's head now felt like a million pounds as he raised it up to see his Sauske. Sasuke's eyes were tightly shut and his breathing started to hitch.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said now kissing his nipple, then neck, and then cheek until he was face-to-face.

"Y...yes?"

"I love you, and I always will."

After hearing Itachi's sweet words Sasuke cuddled up into Itachi's chest like he did when he was younger and slept in ecstasy.

A/N: Well I'm happy I finally finished one of the power moments if you catch my drift I hope that scene really got to ya if you catch my drift again. Oh and by the way...

THIS IS NOT THE END NO NOT YET.


	8. Itachi's Promise

A/N: Okay so this is also a ahort chapter sometimes I do these when there's going to be a short time skip or whatever so that's why mkay.

Sasuke woke up the next morning in a daze from the sunlight shining through the crack of Itachi's dark curtains. A blink An ache. Sasuke moved to his side to find a sleeping beauty next to him, Itachi. Sasuke had to think again what happened last night. Oh yeah that's right. Sasuke smirked and kissed Itachi on his forehead. Itachi's eyes started to stutter opened and when they fully opened he stared into the similar ones and smiled. Itachi lifted up his hand and placed it on Sasuke's cheek.

"Morning." He whispered in a smile. Sasuke grabbed his hand and kissed his thumb.

"Morning." Sasuke repeated before snuggling closer. Itachi lifted himself up with his elbow and placed a firm love kiss on his lips. Sasuke's hands cradled his head to deepen it. Afterward Itachi laid back down on the bed while Sasuke cuddled on his chest kissing up to his neck.

"I love you Itachi."

"I love you too Sasuke." Another quick kiss.

"I want to be with you forever." Whispered Sasuke

"Same here."

Itachi climbed over Sasuke again and looked deep into his eyes and said with a serious tone.

"We'll always be together no matter what happens." And placed another love kiss. Itachi and Sasuke were now spooning and fell back into a deep sleep. Before their parents came home five hours later.


	9. Suspicions

A/N: Okay this is really bugging me I wrote this chapter three times and it keeps getting erased and I'm getting mad to the point where I just want to make this a short chapter but since I love you guys and this seems to be a good story in the end I'm gonna try to keep going.

Itachi and Sasuke continued with their steamy relationship and they were happy with the fact that no one has noticed it yet or so they thought...

On a Thursday, Ms. Anko was gardening in the front of her home when she heard a car pull up in the driveway across the street. She looked up and saw the two Uchiha brothers getting out.

"Hello boys!" she said

"Hello." They responded. Ms. Anko continued until she heard a noise that made her jump, she looked up to see what made the noise and what she saw was even more startling...

The two Uchiha brothers were kissing each other in a way brother's really aren't supposed to next to their backdoor. Ms. Anko stared in astonishment at the act of incest. She dropped her things and quickly headed inside.

_I must do something about this act of disgust._

Later the next day she was cleaning her windows she looked across the street and in the window of the house she saw two silhouettes of two people on a bed moving up and down in a vigorous way. She no doubt suspected to brothers.

'knock, knock'

"Hello?" a rather flushed Itachi said

"Oh hello dear where is your mother and father?" She said in a fake way with a smile to match.

"They're not here right now." Itachi said with suspicions.

"Oh well tell them when they get back that I need to tell them something."

"Do you want to me to take a message?"

"Oh no that's fine dear I'll just wait. Bye." Ms. Anko left leaving he elder Uchiha in question.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked naked in the bed covers.

"Nothing it was just Ms. Anko from across the street."

"What she'd want?"

"She wanted to talk to mo..." Itachi stopped. Itachi hated referring to their mom and dad to mom and dad.

"Never mind." Itachi scooted next to Sasuke in the covers and Sasuke started to kiss him.

Mama and Father Uchiha pulled up in the driveway and Itachi and Sasuke quickly put on their clothes and headed downstairs pretending to be occupied.

"Hello Mama." Sasuke said looking through a scroll

"Hi Sasuke." Mama Uchiha said headed upstairs to put her bags away. Mama and Father relaxed a bit from their trip when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha." It was Ms. Anko.

"Hello Anko. What brings you here?"

"Oh um can I talk to you and your husband privately?"

"Sure I guess, Honey."

"Yes." Father Uchiha yelled from the kitchen.

"Anko wants to talk to us privately for a moment."

"Okay." Father Uchiha was coming.

"Sauske, Itachi we're going to Anko's house for a while okay we'll be back soon."

Sasuke across the living toward Itachi who was eating ice cream and right when the door shut Sasuke sat on the couch next to Itachi.

"That was weird." Sasuke muttered.

"Who cares about Anko she's such a moocher." Itachi snickered.

"Yeah that's true."

Itachi picked up a spoonful of ice cream and suggestively put it in his mouth. Sasuke couldn't help but feel aroused. Sasuke tried to watch the TV but it was hard knowing that his beautiful creature was sitting next to him. Itachi turned toward Sasuke and put his hand on his side. Sasuke stared into Itachi's dark eyes while he was started to lift up Sauske's shirt till it was all the way off. Itachi then pressed him down into the couch coushions and poured some of the ice cream over Sasuke's chest and then licked it off. The act was so sexy to them. Sasuke arched his back and started to groan. Itachi then licked his up to SAsuke's lips and started kissing.

Mama and Father Uchiha had no idea what Ms. Anko wanted for all they knew, she was a moocher.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us Anko?" Mama Uchiha said impatient.

"Well..." Anko started, " I have been noticing lately that well...I don't know how to say this..."

"Say what?" Father Uchiha said in a tone.

"Well I don't want to disturb you but I caught Itachi and Sasuke doing something that...well...was forbidden."

"What are you talking about? Our boys are good and loyal to us and the village what on earth are you talking about?" Father Uchiha yelled.

"They were..." Anko started stuttering.

"They were kissing."

"Kissing who?" Mama Uchia said getting angry.

"Each other!"

"Oh well I know that's kind of weird but they'r brother's and I guess they have enough affection for each other that they feel it's alright to kiss each other on the cheek" Mama said

"NO I MEAN ON THE LIPS! IN A WAY BROTHERS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KISS."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Father Uchiha yelled.

"I'm serious I saw them with my own eyes they were kissing each other on the lips by the back door And not only that I saw them having sex!"

Mama and father Uchiha froze.

"H...How dare you," Father Uchiha had hate showing in his eyes.

"How dare you say such A thing about our boys you...you LIAR!!!"

"I'm being serious I saw them yesterday and the day before."

"NO NO NO., YOU DISGUSTING PREVERT! Come on honey let's go. Let's leave this sick twisting woman to herself" Father Uchiha grabbed Mama Uchiha's arm and was about to leave. Anko rushed up.

"NO I'M NOT THE PERVERT YOUR SON'S ARE!" but before she said it the Uchiha's stormed out the door.

Sasuke put on his shirt as quickly as possible when he heard Mama and Father Uchiha on the porch. The two entered with anger in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"We're having a family meeting in the kitchen." Mama Uchiha said.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and headed to the kitchen and sat down.

"I don't know how to say this..." Father Uchiha was pissed and it showed in his tone of voice.

"Have you two boys been doing things together in a sexual way!"


	10. The Result

A/N: OMG I'm so happy yep yups cause of you guys and your reviews you guys made my December, Christmas has nothing on you guys' thanks again. Also I want to thank Yamis Ishtar for her head start on this chapter. Thanks Yamia Ishtar and thanks to the rest of you for your reviews you guys are too cool.

Sasuke and Itachi stared at each other and then at their father for moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Who in the world told you that?!" Itachi yelled out, holding his aching ribs. Father and mother looked at each other and sighed in relief.

"Ms. Anko told us. Apparently she "saw" you guys doing really inappropriate stuff and well we thought she went crazy." Mama Uchiha sighed.

"Yeah well what's her problem anyway thinking of such nonsense." Sasuke said still giggling.

"Well that's good that you two boys aren't boyfriends that would be really out of this world right honey?" Father Uchiha said nudging Mama Uchiha with his elbow.

"Yeah." Mama Uchiha started to laugh again.

"Well I'm done eating." Itachi said and headed upstairs.

"Yeah so am I." Sasuke said getting out of his chair.

They both got up and went upstairs. Once their doors closed, the Uchiha brothers stopped laughing and pulled out straight faces and let out a sigh of relief also.

"That was too close..."Sasuke whispered putting his hand on his forehead.

"I know we need to be more careful."

"How? They only way is to go in the altar room."

"That's a good idea!" Itachi beamed but Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"Well anyway we'll do that I guess but we still need to be more careful."

"Right." Itachi leaned next to Sasuke to capture his lips and Sasuke quickly released.

"Itachi what did I just say?" Sasuke yelled.

"What?" Itachi bickered.

"We need to stop doing stuff like this okay?"

"Fine." Itachi got off from Sasuke's bed and was headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"In my room." Itachi placed his hand on the doorknob and before he opened.

"Are you mad?" Sasuke whispered. Itachi looked at him and smiled.

"No, never." And Itachi left leaving Sasuke questioning.

A/N: okay so deathskeith asked me a very important question: What is Itachi going to do about his old boyfriend? So I was just wondering should I put him back in the story or not. Cause my first idea was to have Deidara catch Sasuke and Itachi on his way to apologize to Itachi and then tell everybody or should I have him defend them or should he try to get Itachi back and Sasuke would catch them doing something? Well tell me what you think in a review or something. Thanks.


	11. Forbidden

A/N I mentioned in my last chapter that I wanted to bring back Deidara and I gave out different ways I could throw him in there so, I asked the readers and they picked which event should take place but here's the kicker, there's a tie and those two are: A.) Have Deidara want Itachi back and B.) Having Itachi cheat on Sasuke with Deidara so you readers can decide on those two or I'll make a sneak peak and you can tell me if it's good or not so here it goes:

Okay so I wanted Deidara to have a guilty conscious and he would want to come over to Itachi's house and meet with him and I'll explain why Itachi felt like talking to Deidara in this chapter later on and well Deidara makes a move on Itachi and Itachi is going with the flow of things and all of a sudden Sasuke should walk in and have an emotional breakdown typer of thing and Itachi starts freaking out because he hurt Sasuke and Deidara is just doesn't get it why they are freaking out about it because from what Deidara thinks is that Itachi's single. So Itachi goes to where Sasuke went to to apologize to him and the two start "making up" and that's when Deidara walks in and catches them and leaves and starts telling everybody.

So tell me what you think and review palease. Thanks.

Now real story,

Itachi went in his room and laid down in his bed staring at the ceiling. This was going way too far for the both of them but especially Itachi. Itachi turned to the side toward his table and looked in the drawer and found a photo. He stared at the photo until his eyes burned. He rolled back over and placed the photo of his former lover on his chest and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Sasuke woke really because he felt really bad. He didn't mean to make Itahci upset but then again Sasuke didn't know if he was really upset or not because of his emotionless expressions he started to show every now and then but still Sasuke felt like a wreck. He slipped out of bed and headed down the stairs passing Itachi's room who's door was wide opened. Sasuke peeped in and watched Itachi's short breaths. Sasuke smiled at the figure and went downstairs.

Itachi woke up suddenly to find Sasuke staring at him and then leaving. Itachi arched his eyebrow and took off after him.

Sasuke entered the alter room and lit some incense and started to pray for Itachi to make him feel better and as if god heard him right away he heard a knock on the door. Sasuke didn't bother to see who it was. Itachi came up behind Sasuke and kissed the side of his head and nibbled his ear lobe. "What are you doing?" Itachi whispered huskily deep into Sasuke's ear that made him shiver. He then kissed down his neck and back up. Sasuke lifted his hand behind Itachi's head to give him the hint that he wanted to be kissed. Itachi immediately got the hint and kissed Sasuke deeply. Sasuke moaned into the fierce kiss and was lost until reality kicked back in. Sasuke widely opened his eyes and remembered where he was at.

"S..stop." Sasuke panted but Itachi lept going. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hair to try to pull him back but Itachi didn't oblige he kept going. Sasuke couldn't help but feel sick, him and his older brother we doing something so forbidden in a place so sacred and it also turned Sasuke on even more. Sasuke responded to the kiss making it more messy. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's bum and lifted him up on the table where a couple insences were burning on either side. Itachi lowered himself to Sasuke's neck to his stomach to his boxers and slid them down to his ankles. Sasuke started to pant harder since he knew what was coming next. Itachi lifted Sasuke's slender legs over his shoulders and bent his head down on Sasuke's dripping member. Sasuke tightly shut his eyes and started to moan loudly while he was feeling the wet heat of Itachi's mouth. Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt a light touch on his finger. It was the burning incense ash and once again reality struck again. Sasuke's eyes roamed the room of religion, the place of sanctuary, of worship and here was Sasuke and his brother giving him pleasure that was far beyond sinful, so full of disgust and to do something this horrible in such a sacred place is just so unspeakable. Sasuke had to put an end to this now.

"I..Itachi." Sasuke panted. There was no reply just the sound of sucking was present.

"Itachi." Sasuke said close to normal this time. No reply

"ITACHI!!! STOP!!!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi immediately looked up with a corner part of Sasuke's flesh still in his mouth. Sasuke looked him in the eye and whispered..."Stop." Itachi's brow furrowed.

"Why?" he whispered back. Sasuke didn't say anything but lifted his legs off of Itachi's shoulders and pulled his boxers up.

"wh...wh...where are you going?" Itachi whined. Sasuke looked at Itachi deep once more he couldn't help but pity over how said Itachi looked. Sasuke turned and left leaving Itachi alone, by himself once again. Itachi sat there a little while longer and made himself more comfortable by laying down on the carpet. Itachi laid on his side and a tear crept down his cheek. He was hurt, he felt more alone than ever before, cold. Itachi got up and went upstairs to his room and rested.

A/N: Oh this would be a great time to mention that I don't read things over I don't know why but maybe it's because I'm just too lazy but oh well.


	12. An Afternoon Nap

A/N: eyayhs for reviews that makes me smile.

By the way Miyavi Fangirl, Sasuke was feeling bad because in the last chapter at the end you see that he was worried about getting caught and Itachi thinking nothing of it, kissed him and Sasuke said "What did I just say?" and Itachi left.

The day when Mama and Father Uchiha confronted Itachi and Sasuke and asked if they were 'doing anything' together Itachi was pretty scared, that's why Itachi was feeling so depressed. He wanted Sasuke even more because he knew that Sasuke would always be there like before they started their passionate relationship but when Sasuke denied Itachi's innocent kiss he got upset. For the next couple days Itachi was feeling down and was getting mopey. Everyone noticed except for Sasuke who was trying to keep his distance.

"Sasuke what wrong with your brother?" Sasuke hated when someone would refer Itachi as his brother even though he is he really didn't feel like he was his brother anymore. No, he was more than that now.

"What's wrong with who?" Sasuke asked hoping Mama Uchiha didn't refer him again.

"Itachi."

"Oh I haven't noticed anything." It was true. Sasuke hadn't seen his brother since their last encounter in the altar room.

"You haven't? Gee Sasuke he's your brother..." There it was again. "He looks very depressed why don't you go talk to him."

"Fine." Sasuke got up from the table and went upstairs.

Itachi was in his room sleeping with the curtains down covering the bright sunlight. He head was hidden in the mass of pillows and his body was covered in a sea of heavy blankets. Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Itachi?" he whispered. Itachi raised his head and looked where the voice was coming from. Mama Uchiha was right: Itachi's long black locks were all tangled and they were never tangled except when him and Sasuke were doing the 'naughty'. His face had dark circles under his eyes as if he hasn't slept in a year, his eyes were dull, his skin was paler than usual, his lips dried, Itachi wasn't such a pretty sight anymore.

"Sasuke?" he moaned, "What do want?" Itachi sneered.

"Mom wanted me to check up on you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He moaned again and smashed his head on more pillows. Sasuke walked over to his bed and sat next to the dirty figure. He pulled Itachi's messy hair that was covering his pale face and gently placed it behind his ear. Sasuke leaned in and kissed his cheek even though he didn't want to because of his fear but he felt like he should because that's what Itachi would want. Sasuke then scooted in under the many blankets and held Itachi's cold body close to his chest while Sasuke's chin rested on the tangled ebony hair.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke whispered lower this time. Silence filled the room except for Itachi's light breathing. The warmth and sweet smell of Sasuke caused Itachi to fall asleep.

"I hope everything's all right with Itachi." Mama Uchiha said washing dishes from lunch.

"He'll be fine don't worry yourself dear." Father Uchiha said doing some paperwork.

"Well if he's not can we take him to a doctor."

"Sweetheart that's the last thing we should do, the very last thing that we are not going to do."

"But..."

"No if we do that then he'll be mad at us forever. Remember he's a teenager."

"True but I'm just going to talk to him."

"Okay."

Mama Uchiha went up the stairs and knocked on Itachi's door.

"Sweetie are you in there?" No answer.

"Honey?" Mama opened the door and peeked inside. She looked inside to find it dark with little sunlight coming in and a lump in the covers. She stared at the bed in curiosity. There was no way that Itachi was _that_ big to make so huge of a lump. She walked closer to the bed to hear multiple breathes. There was obviously someone in there with him. She lifted up the covers to find a very interesting surprise...Itachi was cuddled deep into a chest and his legs were entwined with the other's and his arms were wrapped around the younger body...Sasuke's body. Mama Uchiha's brow furrowed. She left in astonishment and anger.

"Honey?" Mama Uchiha said when she went into the kitchen finding father Uchiha still in his chair.

"Yes?"

"I went into Itachi's room."

"And?"

"Someone was with him."

"Who?" Father Uchiha stammered.

"Sasuke."


	13. Bath Time

A/N: Curse you Yamia Ishtar, nah I'm just kidding but you are too close to figuring out what's going to happen but not yet maybe not for another couple chapters but you guys are gonna read it anyway. So many reviews...It makes me smile. Also, the reason why this chapter took sooo long to post because I went out of town for a couple weeks. Sorry.

Sasuke awoke from the nicest nap he had in months and he was even happier when he realized that Itachi shared it with him. Sasuke smiled at the thought and kissed Itachi's cheek. Sasuke hated himself forever getting made at someone so gentle who just wanted him to feel good. Sasuke could slap himself across the face right about now. Sasuke pulled Itachi closer and breathed in his heavenly scent. Sasuke looked at the clock, it read 6:30.

"_Shit!"_ Sasuke cursed himself. He was late for dinner and he should know better than anyone else that you should not be later for dinner, it was rude to mother and father Uchiha but he didn't care. He was with his Itachi and even though they should be at the dinner table right now but Itachi needed his beauty sleep.

"_Like he needs it."_ Sasuke giggled to himself. Sasuke got out of the warm covers and kissed Itachi very gently on the lips.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered and kissed him on his forehead and left.

Mama and Father Uchiha were already at the table but what Sasuke really noticed was the fact that there was no food on the table yet and there was also no good smells either.

"Is dinner ready?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not yet." Mama Uchiha said looking in front. Sasuke peered into the kitchen to find nothing cooking.

"Are you going out to eat?"

"No." Father Uchiha said.

"Then what are we...?"

"Sasuke where's Itachi?" Mama Uchiha asked. Sasuke didn't want to say that he was in his room sleeping with him so he said:

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke looked around the room.

"Yes."

"Then why did I see you in there." Sasuke was speechless.

"Okay I was but I left right away."

"But you looked like you were sleeping so well?"

"I was but then..."

"See you were with him weren't you?" Sasuke gave up and finally told.

"Yes."

"What were you doing?"

"I went to go check up on him like you said and then I guess I just fell asleep."

"Yeah sure." Father Uchiha said in such a snotty tone.

"Honest." Sasuke pleaded.

"Well if I catch you in there with him again you'll be in trouble."

"Why? That's ridiculous."

"It's now the new rule." Father Uchiha said in the same tone.

"But he's my brother."

"Yeah and that's the reason why we don't want you to be involved."

"Be involved in what?" Sasuke was getting frustrated.

"Involved with him." Sasuke knew what the meant but he wanted to play it off like he didn't

"How?"

"Like incest." Father Uchiha snapped.

"What that's disgusting!" Sasuke lied but he knew that was exactly what him and Itachi were doing.

"Well that's the new rule."

"That's stupid." Sasuke muttered but he said it loud enough to cause Father Uchiha to jump up from his chair and into Sasuke's face.

"IT'S NOT STUPID IT'S RIGHT, WE DON'T WANT TO HAVE SOME PREVERTED SCHEME ON OUR HANDS AND NOW I BELIEVE THAT ANKO WAS SOME WHAT RIGHT!!!" Father Uchiha yelled.

"RIGHT ABOUT WHAT?" Sasuke started to yell too.

"SHE SAW YOU TWO BOYS KISSING."

"NO THAT'S DISGUSTING! HOW WOULD YOU BELIEVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"BECAUSE FROM WHAT YOUR MOTHER SAW I'M STARTING TO HAVE AN IDEA YOU ARE NO LONGER GOING INTO ITACHI'S ROOM AND YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO BE IN CONTACT WITH HIM." Sasuke felt tears swelling up in his eyes and quickly left upstairs to let them out. Sasuke felt his heart stop. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking and growing a migraine from thinking too much.

"_There was no way that Anko could've saw us. That's stupid that father won't let me see Itachi. Itachi..."_

Itachi didn't know but Sasuke didn't want to tell him about the ridiculous new rule. Itachi has enough to deal with let alone now not getting to see his lover.

Sasuke cried in his pillow some more and more until it was night and he was already asleep.

Itachi woke up feeling better than ever. That good night sleep cured his inside pain and aches and helped clear his mind. The last thing he could remember was the heat of Sasuke's body up against his and the coldness off the room when he left. Itachi got out the door to go see his sweet heart in his room but he wasn't there. Itachi figured he was eating and quickly checked but nothing.

"Mom, where's Sasuke?"

"At Naruto's."

"Oh." Itachi said disappointed. Sasuke would never leave without saying good-bye. Itachi went back into his room and tried to find something to do before Sasuke came back.

Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed feeling depressed, alone and scared. He knew that he couldn't help himself if he stayed in the same house with Itachi in it and he felt like he had to leave. Naruto was playing a game on his Playstation 2 and mumbling different curses when he was getting killed.

"So why did you want to come over all of a sudden?" Naruto said turning off his game in anger. True Sasuke hasn't been there in weeks.

"Cause I thought you might be busy." Sasuke lied.

"Busy?"

"Yeah with Hinata and stuff."

"Oh I broke up with her." Broke up. That gave Sasuke a giant kick in the face to hear those two words at the moment.

"Why?"

"Because she was really quite and it was bugging me."

"Oh that's a nice why to break up with somebody."

"Yeah but still. I felt too awkward around her anyway you know?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"So how is it with you and Sakura?" Sasuke hadn't heard that name in a long time.

"What about me and Sakura?"

"Aren't you dating?" Sasuke gave Naruto a confusing look.

"Um NO!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Gees, I didn't know she's been telling everybody."

"Oh really?" Sasuke said irritated.

"Yeah she even told it to Ino and now she's going through this weird thing. I knew Sakura was bullshitting about anyway because whenever I do see her you're obviously not with her."

"Obviously." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway she's getting on my nerves too. She's taking everything too seriously and she hits me almost every time I say something."

"Oh well hit her back."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause she's a girl."

"So that's no excuse."

"Well, anyway what have you been doing if you're not with Sakura?"

"Nothing." Sasuke peered down.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"_Damn he noticed." _

"Nothing." Sasuke changed his look

Naruto knew not to get into Sasuke's life but he couldn't help it.

"You know Sasuke, if you need help I'm always here." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I know." Sasuke lied. He knew Naruto would be there with him when he needed it but not for something so personal and so deep and the fact that Naruto didn't like gays, but loved lesbians. Believe it.

Sasuke got up from the bed.

"Where you going?"

"Home. I'm supposed to be back by one." Naruto peered at his clock that read 11:45.

"Um okay." Naruto walked Sasuke out.

"Bye."

"Bye." Sasuke murmured back.

Itachi was sitting on the couch when the door open and in came his beautiful lover. Itachi had an ear-to-ear grin and watched Sasuke go past him and go directly upstairs totally ignoring him. Itachi's grin quickly flipped upside down.

Sasuke started the bath water and checked the temp. He looked in the mirror something he rarely did, and noticed that he looked kind of bad. Dark circles were starting to appear under his eyes probably from lack of sleep since he only slept three hours last night. He took off his close and got into the hot water against his cold body. He dipped in low 'til he felt the water on his neck. Sasuke was lost in the heat and fell asleep.

Itachi heard the pipes while the tub was filling up. A light bulb appeared over Itachi's head and quickly rushed upstairs.

He opened the door and saw Sasuke's clothes in the corner and steam slowly coming from the tub and off the naked body in it. Itachi smiled and kneeled down in front. He rested his elbow on the tile and placed his hand on his cheek and looked at Sasuke's naked body even though he knew every inch by heart but still he loved looking at it.

Sasuke woke but didn't open his eyes but smelled a strong scent close to him. It almost smelled like...

"Itachi?" He whispered lazily.

"Yes?" Itachi whispered back. Sasuke's immediately opened and jumped from the sight of Itachi. Itachi jumped as well from the sudden action.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Watching you silly." Itachi smiled.

"Why?"

Itachi caressed Sasuke's cheek.

"Cause you're beautiful to look at."

"Where's..."

"They're gone." Itachi knew _whom_ he was talking about right away.

"Oh."

Itachi tilted back and took off his shirt. Sasuke stared at Itachi's beautifully toned chest. Itachi then stood up and unbuttoned his pants. Sasuke knew that he wasn't supposed to be near Itachi anymore but when someone so gorgeous is undressing in front of you how can you impossibly say no. When Itachi was fully nude he slowly descended into the steamy bathtub. Sasuke welcomed Itachi's dry body and pulled him on top. Itachi let out a tiny gasp.

"Why is the water so hot?"

"Cause it makes it all the more relieving." Sasuke said with a lustful gaze.

"Oh." Itachi rested his head on Sasuke chest getting his silk bangs damp. Sasuke snaked his hands down Itachi's back and began to stroke his dry skin making Itachi's flesh slightly wet. Itachi lifted up his head and laid a kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke gave into the kiss and started to make it more passionate by slipping in his tongue. Itachi moaned at the act because little did Sasuke give in before he did. Sasuke grabbed hold of Itachi and started to rise until they were both on their knees. Sasuke let go and got some water and splashed it up on Itachi's body while still in the tongue lock, getting him wet. Itachi got so aroused by the act the it started to show. Sasuke noticed and scooted closer so that their loins would close together. Itachi grunted when he felt Sasuke arousal next to his. Sasuke trailed his kisses down Itachi's neck then his chest followed and stopped his face was close the water and came back up to suck his nipple. Itachi rubbed Sasuke's black hair while he was continuing his process. Sasuke switched when he noticed that his nipple was red. Itachi couldn't take it anymore neither could Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Mmm..." He said kissing Itachi's collarbone.

"Let's go."

" 'Kay." Still wet, Sasuke and Itachi immediately headed toward Sasuke's bedroom since his was next to the bathroom trailing wet puddles down the hallway. Once the bedroom door closed the two brothers started kiss vigorously once again toward the bed. Sasuke landed on top and continued where he left off. He kissed lower this time down Itachi's still wet body until he was close to his member. Sasuke lifted up Itachi's legs up and over his shoulders and dipped his head low to Itachi's paining erection. Itachi nearly leaped when he felt Sasuke's tongue and the pace he was going at, rough then slow. Itachi wished he realized how good Sasuke was at sucking his member. Sasuke started to moan making Itachi gasp at the vibration on his 6 and a half-length. Sasuke continued faster when he heard Itachi's love sounds. Itachi's stomach began to tighten and felt his release. With one more lick of the head Itachi let out a mind-blowing orgasm as the came in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke started to lick up the milky substance savoring its salty taste. Sasuke came up near Itachi and licked his upper lip before sticking his whole cum covered tongue in his mouth.

"Ah..." Itachi said as he tasted his cum on Sasuke's delicious tongue. After Sasuke and Itachi couldn't breath anymore Sasuke rested on the other side of Itachi on the bed and pulled him on his chest.

"You got real passionate this afternoon." Itachi said smiling then planting small kisses on Sasuke's chest in thanks.

"Yeah well I'm gonna miss you." Sasuke sadly said. Itachi lifted up and arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Mother...and..."

"What they say?"

"They think we're in love with each other and the caught us sleeping that one time and..."

"Yes?"

"They don't want me to come near you." Itachi's face faded into melancholy.

"How could they do that you're my..." Sasuke awkwardly looked around.

"Well you know what I mean." Itachi immediately said.

"I said that too but they don't care."

"Oh..." Itachi moaned in disappointment. Itachi laid back down.

"But don't worry." Sasuke said kissing Itachi's forehead.

"We'll always be together."


End file.
